Fly Me Away
by Sersee Grayson
Summary: [FIN]After letting it slip that he was hit by a timed curse, Harry reasures Hermione by telling her that he will not leave her, not until he taught her to fly. HHr Short story.
1. Fly Me Away PtI

**_I couldn't get this Idea out of my head, and it took me awhile to come up with the beginning so i hope you enjoy it._**

**Harry Potter Does NOT belong to me, the name 'Amina Curse' does not belong to me, but the way the curse is does. **

* * *

**Summary:**_ After letting it slip that he was hit by a timed curse, Harry reasures Hermione by telling her that he will not leave her, not until he taught her to fly. _H/Hr Short story.****

**

* * *

Fly Me Away Pt.I**

"Ready, 'Mione?" he asked, whispering softly into the ears of the beautiful witch sharing the broom with him. It was really a custom-designed, one of a kind broom, just for him.

"Ready for what?" she asked in return. Harry could tell she was nervous for she applied more pressure on the already tight grip she had on the broom handle. Harry, however, just chuckled.

"Remember the move Krum did at that Quidditch World Cup?"

"No. There were so much World Cups with Bulgaria competing."

"I know, but our first ever World Cup match…" There was a pause between them and Harry was sure Hermione did know what he was taking about. If she didn't she would've said so, instead of falling silent. Hermione had probably decided that silence was better than answering his question. But Harry wasn't going to have any of it, and he pressed on. "You know, the move that made Lynch crash to the ground; the Wonky Faint."

Hermione turned her head and glared at him, "Are you mocking me, Harry Potter! I've been with you for 3 years now, how can you expect me not to know all these Quidditch terms?" she demanded, and she turned back to face the front again, this time she was in control of the broom.

"Mock you? Never…" she turned around and glared again, and then she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes, Harry, you are worst than Ron. Even Luna says so, and she has to deal with _his_ kids." Harry laughed at this, than stopped abruptly when something suddenly hit him.

"You know what? You are completely right." Hermione looked back at him for the third time and raised her eyebrow at him. Her features were a look of surprise. He grinned at her expression before continuing. "You were right about us being together for about three years." He paused and watched her pretty features arrange itself from a look of surprised to a look of confusion.

"We have been together for three years," he repeated, "And we still don't have any kids running around yet! Ron and Luna already have two…"

Hermione instantly flushed crimson at this. She decided that turning around and not answering was better, and she continued to steer the broom.

"'Mione…" Harry's voice was concerned. Concerned that he had just crossed a line and Hermione might be too angry at him to not talk to him ever again… He was most relieved when Hermione turned her whole body – not just her head – to face him. Harry knew instantly it was a charm of some sort, but all his thoughts were erased when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer. A seductive smile played at her lips and her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Oh my," she purred into his ear, "Is that a plea, Chosen Boy?"

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and left his legs to do the steering. He whispered back, with a slight smile at his lips, "The Chosen Boy doesn't plea for anything, 'Mione. But Harry Potter might…" he trailed of mysteriously. Hermione gave out a giggle.

"So… you want me to – how do you say it – service your... er – broomstick, say… tonight?"

Harry laughed, "No objections here… By the way, 'Mione, did you know I still have the 'Broomstick Servicing Kit' you gave in my third year?"

"Your point? You want me use it tonight?" Hermione said quirking an eyebrow at him pointedly.

"You had better … - not" Hermione threw her head back and burst out laughing.

Then she pulled back and kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth almost immediately, even without his permission. She tried to fight him for complete control of his mouth, but being Harry, he wasn't going to give in without a fight. As he tongue tangoed, he managed to push his way into Hermione's warm mouth as well. She smiled and pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Harry…" she said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

There was a pause before he said, "Anything."

"Don't leave me. Never leave me."

"You know, 'Mione, you can't always have what you want in life." Hermione's eyes widened in concern and fear, but Harry just went on. "You know, sometimes, it seems you have everything. But then, _poof_ just like that, and it's gone."

Hermione stayed silent.

Harry looked at her. "I love you, Hermione, did you know that?" she nodded. "And I will never leave you if I can help it. But sometimes, you just can't control destiny."

Hermione nodded and decided to stay silent.

Then she wiggled closer and whispered into him ear, her breath teased him and drove him wild.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?"

"Do what? The child?" he said before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it as Hermione pulled back and shot him a look at arm's length.

"No." she answered shortly. Then she smirked and continued. "The Wronski Feint that you were bragging about earlier. Or are you too scared you won't live up to Viktor's level?" She added as she wiggled her eyebrows knowingly at him. She looked like she was going to say more, but Harry didn't give her the chance. Leaving Hermione the job of hanging on, he dived his perfected Wronski Feint.

* * *

"So, how was that?" Harry said the minute they got of the broom, massaging his neck, at the force of Hermione's grips. "Above Viktor's standard, no?"

"What ever, Harry, you seriously scared the wits out of me!" she cried as she sat down heavily on the ground. Suddenly she jumped up and hugged him. Hard.

"Ow. Hermione, what was that for?" But Harry still wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She buried her face deeper and deeper into his neck.

"Harry… I love you." Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"'Mione, I love you lots. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, Harry, I never thanked you." He suddenly felt wet at the base of his neck. _Hermione was crying…_ "You did so much for us, for the Wizarding world. And we had never properly thanked you. Oh, Harry, everything you did for – "

"Hermione, is there something wrong? Why are you suddenly like this? Did something happen?"

"No, no, and no. I'm sorry, I had never known you wanted children…" to Hermione's surprise, Harry burst out laughing. "Honestly, you could just tell me you wanted to start a family. Why did you have to – oh, honestly, Harry, it's not that funny…"

"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione… is that what you are so worked up over?" Hermione frowned. "But you were right, I do deserve a family and little kids of my own." he grinned. "You see, 'Mione, I did do a lot for the Wizarding community. See, in my second year, I defeated a basilisk, did I mention I should've gotten and Honorary Student Award? And then, when I was seventeen, you, Ron, and I destroyed all the Horcruxes and I killed Voldemort with my insane ability to love."

Hermione now looked like she was at a verge to instantly kill Harry. But Harry had a far off look in his eye as he continued down memory lane. "And then I captured all the remaining Death Eaters, and I wasn't killed of by the Amino Cur –"

Hermione snapped out of her glare; Harry snapped out of his trace. "What did you say, Harry?" Her eyes were dangerous and she stared him down.

"Nothing, 'Mione." A sure sign that he had, indeed, said something. Hermione was sure and she continued to stare him down.

"Harry… how long has it been?" she said in a soft tone that didn't match her facial expression.

"How long has it been what?"

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare play dumb with me! First you didn't tell that you had been hit by the Timed Killing Curse, and now you – "

"FINE! The night that I killed Voldemort!" Harry lost his temper sooner than he thought he would. Hermione's eyes moistened up. A tear fell down her cheeks.

"Why… why didn't you tell me…? Is it that you don't trust me…? Harry…" A sob shook her body. Harry's heart ripped apart watching her cry. He wrapped his arms around her; her tears wet the base of his neck and the collar of his shirt.

"'Mione. Please, don't cry. 'Mione. Please. I didn't want you to worry; I didn't want anyone to worry. 'Mione… listen to me. I trust you with my heart. I trust you more than I trust me. This is why I trust you to live your life to the fullest. What is done is done. Please don't cry, 'Mione, I can't stand it when you cry." But it was no use; Hermione's sobs still rang on. Harry pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like till the sun went down. And even longer, Harry decided it was time to go when Hermione's body started to shiver dispute being in his arms. He grabbed her arm, concentrated on Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Disapparated, clutching Hermione for Side Along.

When they walked in Number 12, Hermione immediately stopped him and gave him a shaky kiss in the mouth. When she pulled away, her eyes were shinning again and she tried to stifle a sob.

"Har-ry…" she said, "What – what did he say after the spell?"

Harry smiled at her. "He said I may live the days equivalent to the number of Death Eaters he had.

"How many days is that?" Hermione asked him, her voice sounded like even she was afraid to know.

"I haven't found out yet, but I know it's a lot." said Harry truthfully. Hermione started to cry again.

"Harry… you are impossible…" she said in between sobs.

"I know Hermione, you told me that."

They fell silent. Then Hermione said, "Harry is that what you meant today about how you can't always have what you want in life?"

Harry nodded, but stayed quiet.

So, they fell silent once more before Hermione broke it again.

"Harry, promise me something, please?"

"Anything." came his immediate answer.

"Don't leave me."

There was a pause before Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut across him.

"Don't leave me," she repeated, "Not until you taught me to fly."

Harry smiled sadly. "Promise."

* * *

**_Please leave a review and watch out for the next chapter, which will be will the last, so this is not a one shot.!_**

**_-Sersee_**


	2. Fly Me Away PtII

**Fly Me Away Pt.II**

The hours long of research did pay off. Though it was backbreaking and tiring. But Hermione sat through it all.

Anything for Harry.

After finding out about the Amino Curse, Hermione had not been able to sleep so much as a wink; she was always in the Ministry Records, tracking down all the Death Eaters Voldemort has ever branded. So far her search has gotten her about 1000 Death Eaters. She didn't need a direct number; just enough so that she would know about how many days Harry Potter has left to live. So far, fear and depression had a large hand on her mind whenever she thought of the irony.

Harry Potter lived to rid the world of the greatest Dark Wizard in a millennium, only to be destroyed by his Death Eaters that were safely in prison.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't spend the early pregnant days in the dark. And yes, she is pregnant. Her heart seemed to be squeezed by iron bands whenever she thought of Harry Potter's child being the only legacy of the Greatest Hero. It's sad that he would only have one offspring.

Ron had been telling her lately that she looked so pale. She didn't blame him. She probably hadn't seen proper sunlight in over a month now. It wasn't healthy.

But she wasn't at all concerned.

Right now, she was pouring over the books as usual, and she was making ticks into her enchanted little book. Right now it says 1056. One thousand fifty-six Death Eaters; one thousand fifty-six days that Harry Potter could live. What day was it today?

The 1078th day. That couldn't be right. How could it be that Harry Potter is living this long? Not that she's complaining… _but_… a little ray of hope pierced the doom cloud that she's been living under. Maybe, just _maybe_ the Amino curse wasn't cast properly… Or maybe it backfired on Voldemort or maybe he didn't have enough time to cast the whole thing before Harry was upon him.

She smiled and closed her book.

Hopefully that was the case and Harry Potter was spared from this tragedy, along with his wife and unborn family. Hopefully, Harry Potter is able to live a full and happy life _with_ his wife and unborn family.

Hopefully.

* * *

Ron was troubled. And he had troubled written all over his freckled face. He and Harry were playing a game of Quidditch with Ginny, Charlie, and the twins. But so far, it felt like this was the lousiest game Harry had ever played. It felt like his body was forced here and that his mind was clearly elsewhere.

Ginny noticed it too, and she had stopped playing. She was even bold and daring enough to walk right up to Harry and confront him on his lousy playing, asking if there's anything on his mind that he would like to talk about. But he just brushed if off, saying it was nothing.

Ron had a feeling it had something to do with Hermione. She looked so drained out lately. Pouring over Ministry arrest records dating back half a century ago. She was quiet, reserved and the only time he remembers her smiling was she found out she was carrying Harry Potter's child. But it wasn't a big smile either, it looked sort of forced.

Now Ron was really scaring himself.

What was going on?

"Ron! Watch OUT!" Charlie's cry of warning came a little late as the big, red Quaffle hit him on the side of his head. Ginny cringed.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to throw the ball so hard. It's just that I thought you were paying attention and – "

"It's ok, Ginny. It's really my fault. I wasn't really watching…"

"Ron next time keep your eyes on the ball, if it was a Buldger, it would've cracked your skull open." Fred said as he zoomed by, snatching the Quaffle from Ron's outstretched hands. Ron scowled at him and full-charged him to the ground and they began to playfully roll around on grass. Ginny started laughing, while Harry couldn't help but crack a smile. George landed beside the rolling pair and plucked Ron from the ground.

Ron, however, grabbed hold of George and dragged him down and now the three of them started rolling in the grass. Ginny laughed even harder and Harry's smile became a grin.

Charlie was about to join them when Harry caught his eye. He no longer had a smile on his face and his eyes widened as if in surprise too big to comprehend. Harry's face suddenly paled and his face was a mask of pain.

Abruptly, Harry gave a cry of anguish. He doubled over as if he was punched in the guts.

"Harry!" Charlie cried out. He ran over to the dark haired boy and tried to pick him up. But Harry was heavy and he was certainly resisting hard, either that or his pain is making him heavier. But Ginny had just started to run over to Harry when Harry suddenly cried out for Hermione. Ron, Fred and George had just begun to realize what happened and stopped their rolling to run up to Charlie to help him with carry Harry. Together, they Disapparated for St. Mungo's.

Ginny, too, Apparated. But not to St. Mungo's like everyone else, she Apparated to Hermione's luxury condo. Ginny loved the place, and she wouldn't lie, she was jealous of Hermione's splendid living quarters. But right now, she was way too busy to admire the beautiful building she just Apparated in. Under less distract circumstances, she might have. But right now, she just concentrated on getting on the elevator to the penthouse of Hermione's condo.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Ginny was so anxious, she was ready to wet herself. When she got off, she banged on Hermione's door.

And banged was an understatement, more like plowed down.

But it worked on the snoozing Hermione. And she woke up with a start.

Quickly putting on decent jeans, she opened the door to a very distressed Ginny. But common courtesy didn't stop Hermione from asking Ginny to sit down.

"No. Hermione… it's Harry." Hermione's eyes widened and she dropped the porcelain cup she was holding. It smashed to pieces, but Hermione didn't seem to have noticed. She stared at Ginny, daring her to stop joking and admit that April Fool's came early. She never did.

"Hermione, he's… had some sort of attack. He- "

"Where? Where is he now!" Hermione's eyes were filled with a sudden burst of tears. Her fists were clenched; her voice was higher and louder than normal. All in all, she was a scary sight.

"At… St. Mungo's." Ginny answered quietly. In a flash, Hermione was gone.

Ginny sighed. Pregnant witches were told to stay away from Apparating, take safer ways; such was brooms or Floo. In her hurry, Hermione forgot.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!" Hermione screamed the minute she Apparated to solid ground. Unfortunately, Apparating was such a strain on her that she felt her knees unable to support her. She fell to the ground.

Several Healers and patients alike tried to pick up Hermione or at least help her up. But she refused them all, and unsteadily climbed back to her feet, using the front table as support. When she was steady on her feet, she screamed her line again.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!" Some faces in the waiting room were concerned, but most were blank. At any other situation, this would have been almost comical. But no one was laughing; no one was even smiling, at this hysterical woman who can barely stand. Maybe because she was screaming herself hoarse about Harry Potter or maybe because Hermione was not only married to the world's most famed hero, but she was also respected as a famed Auror.

Or maybe it was because she looked so helpless and defeated. The famous Hermione Granger - Hermione Potter – never looked so defeated in her life.

"Hermione?" came a kind and familiar voice. Hermione looked up and saw Ronald Weasley, and beside him, his twin brothers and Charlie. Hermione felt her eyes tear up again and she suddenly didn't care about the hundred or so people in the waiting room. She launched herself at Ron.

"Ron… it's Harry… please… where is his room. I have to see him… before he… before he…" sobs chocked out whatever she was going to say. But Ron understood.

"Hermione… it's going to be okay. Listen to me. You are Hermione Granger, Mrs. Harry Potter, you have to be strong. Now, let's go see Harry, come on." Ron's soothing voice calmed Hermione down enough to be able to see the way to Harry's Room.

Upon entering the door in the Special Care ward of St. Mungo's, Hermione immediately spotted the top of Harry's dark head. She immediately ran towards him, and put a loving hand on his sweating and hot forehead. She bent down, and kissed him gently on his lips, letting a tear drop from her own eyes fall on his closed eyelids.

Upon Hermione's touch, Harry's eyelids flickered open. His eyes were glazed over, and had a look of remembering past pains. But he smiled a weak smile at his beloved.

"Harry… are you ok?" Hermione knew it was a stupid question, but she asked the first thing that came to her mind. Harry caught her eye and dimly nodded, but looked at if even nodding were a big use of energy for him. It frightened her, and for a minute, she was afraid that he had lost his voice.

But he spoke. And to Hermione, it seemed like even talking was a bit beyond him, for he spoke in a raspy, low voice.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry…" Harry rasped out. Hermione's eye's widened in shock, what should he be sorry for? "Our child… will grow up without a father…"

Ron, who the couple had forgotten, suddenly spoke up. "What are you talking about Harry?" he said fiercely, "You will see your kid go to Hogwarts!"

Harry looked at him without surprise of suddenly finding him there, and he just smiled weakly. "Hermione… take care of our child… I love you. But I'm sorry…"

Hermione frowned. "Why are you apologizing for? Stop it now…" She couldn't help it… another tear escaped her eyes, but this time, Harry reached out and wipe away the tear.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, I will never able to teach you to–"

Harry's eyes widened suddenly in immense pain. His face contorted and disfigured in twisted pain. He cried out the last word that Hermione would ever hear coming from him and it was her own name.

Her eyes were crying waterfalls as she felt Harry take his last breath and go into a peaceful slumber that he was never going to wake from.

She cried out in passionate anguish, but her scream quickly turned into endless torment of sobs. Hermione dropped down on her knees and grabbed the edge of Harry's bed, still sobbing hysterically. She pulled her hair and cried her sorrow.

Between her sobs, she cried out, "I love you, Harry Potter." All in the room was shedding tears, but Hermione didn't notice.

Her eyes were red and puffy as she thought of her unborn child growing up to without the famous father that the kid deserves. She cried knowing that Harry's never coming back.

Hermione Granger felt numb as one thought crossed her mind over and over again; it was so loud that she felt the need to shout it out.

He left her.

He left her without teaching her to fly as he promised.


End file.
